Oh Yeah Totally Hormonal
by Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction
Summary: *Sequel to OYTN* Austin and the gang are back! With his own Agency on the go, his cousins causing havoc as usual, and Ally keeping Austin in line, he's ready for anything. Between selling out concerts, and disabiling the occasional bomb, he thought there was nothing he couldn't handle. That is, until Ally became pregnant. Who knew a hormonal wife was so scary? (I Don't own A&A!)
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello!**

**Hehe, I'm SUPER sorry for not posting this sooner like I promised. I got busy with senior year. As a result, this fic is going to have an off and on updating schedule, so I apologize before hand for that. But thank you to everyone who read the first story, and although this one won't nearly compare, I hope you enjoy this one as well! A warning however: This first chapter is a little scatterbrained. It's going to take me a while to get back into the swing of this writing style. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Just to be clear, this is the sequel to Oh Yeah Totally Normal. However, it **_**can **_**be read as independent fic, although I don't recommend it. Anyways, enough of my blabber. I've kept you guys waiting all summer. Now, I present to you, Oh Yeah Totally Hormonal.**

**Enjoy ;)**

"Spy is down, I repeat, Spy is _down!"_

"Ace you got the rear?"

"I _always _have the rear dimwit."

"Will you all _shut-_up?!" I scream into the microphone, my head pounding as I stare at the multiple monitors in front of me. I groan as I try to rub away my incoming headache, only succeeding in egging it on.

Perhaps I should introduce myself.

My name's Austin Moon. Yes, as in _the _Austin Moon, international superstar. And for those of you who haven't read of my previous adventures, I'm also one of the world's top spies. Not to brag or anything. At eighteen my crew and I started our own agency. Although, I injured myself when I was seventeen, so now I have a metal mutated leg thing that prevents me from doing most field work. I used to work for IMF, in fact, most of my family still does. You might've heard of my uncle, Ethan Hunt. He's my cousin's dad. My three cousins and I all used to work for IMF until we had a job eight years ago that went south. After that, we started our own company where we can play by our own rules.

Joella, Lauren, and Acacia are my three cousins, all a year younger than me. Our moms were all sisters. Joella has crazy blonde curls, a stunning figure, and can interrogate you inside out and backwards within five minutes. She's also partially blind due to a head trauma she recieved when she was sixteen, and she also occasionally has trouble relaying her thoughts because of it.

Lauren is ridiculously smart, as well as slightly anti-social. She was injured during the same job as Joella, her spinal cord severed completely. She's completely paralyzed from the waist down, although, being the stubborn twit she is, she can walk and stand for short periods of time using leg braces invented by Dez's father. She ended up marrying her old arch-nemesis Zach Goode. He used to work for MI6 before quitting and joining up with us, and together, they have two children. My adorable twin niece and nephew Eiley and Eton.

Zach's twin brother Sam is also part of my unruly gang. Like Zach, he used to be a trained assassin. But he ended up working with us in the end. I think he kinda has a thing for my cousin Acacia, but it's kinda hard to tell.

Acacia. You better not tell anyone, but she's my favourite cousin. Er, well, was. I don't really know anymore. Remember that job that went south eight years ago I told you about? Yeah, well it was also the job that everyone got injured on. Including myself. But no one was injured as bad as Acacia. Although she was hardly damaged physically, mentally she was ripped to shreds. She hasn't been the same since. She massacared dozens of men that day, as well as killed Zach and Sam's mom in front of Zach. She mentally lost it, and ever since has been an insitient killer.

Dez is my bestfriend. Always has been, always will be. When my cousins caught my hair on fire when I was seven, he was the one who brought the fire extinguisher. He was the one to give me his pants when my cousins ripped mine off with an umbrella when we were nine. And when I'm being a 'Stupid Dumbarse Idiot,' in the words of my cousins, he's the one to make sure I actually listen. He's a brilliant tech genius, even though his sense of style is somewhat lacking.

His girlfriend, Trish, is my wife's bestfriend. They hate each other. And I'm not even joking. The fact that they got together was even more mind boggling than the fact that Lauren married Zach. It's just- I'm not even going to think about it. It's weird. But they seem to truly care about eachother, so I'm not saying anything.

Thomas used to be an Interpol agent. But after he helped us out with our South-gone assignment, he technically was fired, although he'll tell you he quit. We have our differences, the main being that the guy's a chick magnet. I'm not complaining - I'm a married man, and even though I am, I have a _killer _fanbase. But it's kinda annoying how easily chicks flock to him. I think he and Joella have a thing, although it's confusing because at other times I think Joella and Elliot have a thing.

Elliot was a part of Ally's old crew of thieves. Pretty much, he's a super bored, very rich dude. He doesn't live with us on our ranch in Kansas like everyone else, but he still helps out when needed. I try not to bug him too much though - he recently started running his father's extremely wealthy company.

And so that leaves my wife. The gorgeous Ally Moon. I've known her for eight years (Again, the South-Gone job), but we've only been married for just over a year. We were pretty much at eachother's throats the first few weeks we knew eachother. Y'know, since she was trying to kill me, and I was trying to catch her. Anyways, stuff happened, and in the end, she ended up being the best thing that ever happened to me.

She's also an international popstar - even though we're both technically solo acts, we're pretty much always together when we perform. She's - or I guess _was - _the best thief there was. She used to steal everything, from precious stones to invaluable paintings. And then she targetted a certain Vermeer, and well, here we are.

I stand up in the dark room I'm in, banging into every piece of equipment as I try to get to the simulator room door. I swing it open as soon as my hand finds the knob, my other slamming the 'Off' button a tad harder than necesary. Immediately the lights come on, flooding the entire compound. I'm greeted by the sight of my crew in various states.

"Okay, can someone tell me what the _hell _you were all trying to accomplish?" My voice is betraying my frustration. They've been trying to get this simulated job done all afternoon, and each time they've failed miserably.

"It was most definitely Zach's fault," My cousin Lauren points from her wheelchair at her husband childishly. I swear, for someone who's twenty four, she acts like she can be four.

"I'm sorry," Zach snaps back at her, rolling his eyes in the progress. "_Someone _had to stay up with the kids last night, and as I recall _you _didn't exactly move after ten o'clock."

I face palm, my head hurting. "Lauren, you aren't even supposed to _be _in this part of the simulation. And I don't care who's fault it is. What I care about is that you're all running about like headless chickens."

"Well what do you expect?" Trish scoffs. "You put _Dez _in here, for crying outloud. There's a reason he's normally the one behind the computer screens!"

"Hey!" My bestfriend protests as he pouts at his girlfriend. Trish just rolls her eyes.

"No offense, Sweetie."

"You all are giving me an aneurism," Thomas groans, his head falling into his hands. "This is worse than that one job we did in Czechoslovakia."

"For the last time," I shout, my voice going raw. "_I don't bloody care about Czechoslovakia!"_

That calms them all down. I let out a sigh, my pent-up anger leaving me in one hot breath. I meet each one of their gazes levelly. "Look," I state. "You're all the best of the best. That's why our Agency is the most sought after. But it's not going to stay like that if we don't get our act together."

"Look, Austin," Zach's twin brother Sam sighs. "We get it. But why the sudden interest in this particular sim? We've never had a job that covered defense _and _offense."

My jaw clenches as I finally meet eyes with the woman standing in the back who hasn't said anything since I called the sim off. The woman who just so happens to be my wife. Her eyes give the silent nod of approval, so I run a hand through my blonde hair with another sigh of defeat.

"I got a call for another job. But I didn't want to accept it unless I knew we could handle it. It's not exactly the kind of job you want to fail at."

"_It _being?" Acacia prods monotonuously.

"I got a call from secret services. The President wants us for a job."

The onslaught of exclamations makes my ears ring and vision go blurry. _This _is why I didn't tell them.

"Alright, alright, calm down," I hold my hands up, and thankfully they all stop. "Now that you all know, what do you think? Are you up for it?"

To my surprise, I don't get any hasty yeses. After a moment, everyone nods. "Course. We'll run the sim again," Tommy nods rationally.

I finally smile. "Great. I'll go turn it on."

"Oh no you won't," Dez cuts me off. "You and Ally need to get going."

"Going where?" Ally frowns, just as confused as I am. Trish rolls her eyes.

"Did you two seriously forget already? You're performing at a concert tonight!"

My eyes go wide and so does Ally. "Oh gosh, I completely forgot," I flee the room, Ally hot on my tail. Thankfully, this isn't the first time this has happened (You sometimes get distracted when your other job requires you to save the world on a regular basis, okay?).

"Where was the concert again?" I ask as we run out to the back yard of the rancher where we have our airstrip. Sure enough, Joella's private jet is waiting for us, and we can see her spanish pilot already sitting in the cockpit waiting for us.

"L.A." She answers as we slid up the stairs and into the plane. One of the hostesses shuts the door, and I feel the plane vibrate to life as we strap ourselves down.

I've barely figured out the straps before I feel the plane jerk into motion. Out of habit I grab Ally's hand, but she doesn't say anything about it. Not since we were seventeen.

"So Austin," Ally starts as the plane starts to level off. She breaks me from my thoughts as I'm trying to remember the lyrics to one of my songs. "There's something we need to talk about."

I turn my full attention to her. "It was Joella I swear! She thought it'd be funny, she forced my hand!"

Ally raises an eyebrow at me. I wish I could say that behaviour such as that shocks her. Unfortunately, it doesn't even flap her. Says a lot about our relationship, yeah? Let's just say it's really good thing Ally loves me. "I don't even want to know. It's actually about us."

For the first time in a long time, blinding panic flares to life in me. I'm drowning, and I close my eyes, trying to push it away. My chest seizes, and my lungs gasp for air that's not there. Because it's happening. The one person who put me together again, is finally going to rip me apart.

"Hey, Austin, calm down," Ally's soothing voice reaches my ears, as she runs her hands constantly over my clenched fists. She places a kiss to my cheek, my breathing evening out ever so slightly. "I'm sorry, that was bad wording."

I crack my eyes open partially, trying to play it off as a joke. "You think?" My voice is heavy with my anxiety even as I try for a casual smile.

You see, my entire life I've never been able to live up to expectations. Don't get me wrong - I graduated from Oxford at fourteen. It's not that I'm not smart - cause I am. But even though my parents told me that they're fine with my decision to keep my mutilated leg and become a singer instead of the next super agent for IMF, I know I still did to some degree. My dad has never lost that clench in his jaw, and my mom still looks with longing at the record hall where every Moon in our family has their name - every Moon except me.

And then there's my cousins. My sole job in life was to protect them. To keep them safe. And look where it got them. Lauren is paralyzed, Joella is blind, and Acacia... is gone. I was the one in charge of the Op, the one in whom they trusted with their safety. And while they might not blame me, I still can't help but blame myself.

So, I suppose you could say I have issues. I naturally feel guilty around those I love most. And then Ally waltzed into my life. Beautiful, Caring, and most certainly deadly Ally Dawson. After her father died, I was the one to help her cope. I brought her back to reality. Me. All by myself. She's the one person I didn't fail, and as a result, I cling on to her. As pathetic as it sounds, if she leaves, then that'll mean I've failed everyone.

As my racing heartbeat falls, Ally wraps her arms around me and begins to hum. I recognize the song right away. It's one of our first songs, a cheesy one that I usually sing to her through the bathroom door. Timeless. I bury my face in her long brown hair - her natural colour. When we were young, she used to dye it multiple ways for multiple reasons - the main being covers for different cons. But in the past few months she's been just keeping it natural. I think it suits her much better.

"So what we're you going to-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Moon?" I'm cut off by one of the hostess's, gesturing to the back room. "I'm sorry to interrupt," She apologizes, "But you're stylists are insisting on seeing you."

I sigh, but nod. I turn to Ally as the hostess walks away, my eyes falling into her brown ones. I love the way the corver of her eyes have wrinkles, as weird as it is and as much as she hates it. When I first met her, Ally Dawson never smiled. Her skin was a smooth as porcelain. Ally Moon on the other hand, smiles constantly.

"Can it wait, or do you want to keep the stylists waiting?" I ask, half hoping she'll just tell me so I can get any doubts out of my system. But she simply smiles, reaching up and running her hand through my hair gently.

"It can wait," She says after a slight hesitation, her eyes lingering on mine, before she passionately leans forward and delivers a heated kiss. My mind is blown backwards as it always is, and I find myself panting for more when she pulls away too soon.

"What was that for?" MY voice is a _lot _huskier than it should be seeing that we're on my cousin's plane. She merely giggles before standing up and heading back to her styling section.

"I love you," She tosses back casually. I smile as I undo my seatbelt, going the other way.

"I love you too," I tell her as she disappears to get ready. With her smile lingering in my thoughts, I turn to my own stylists.

They take the entire flight, loading my hair with product, having me change into a variety of outfits - all with specially designed jeans to hide my leg. The public knows of it, just not how I exactly got it. And I prefer not to advertize it.

I don't even get to see Ally, as I'm ushered out of the plane and into a seperate car. Our manager feels it'd be better if we arrive seperately, for what reason I know not. The drive to the stadium is quick, and fans line the street screaming when they see me.

It turns into ablur. Sometimes I swear concerts are harder than jobs. But it's a good cover, as few would think of singers as spies. And it allows me easy excuse to be in certain countries, specifically the ones I'm banned in. (But that's a story for another time. A specific story including Thomas's father, all of Interpol, and a nasty car chase in Italy.)

Before I know it, I'm ushered back stage, everyone counting down for my big appearance. I catch Ally running towards me in the inverse outfit of mine. I'm wearing a black leather jacket and red shirt, she's wearing a red leather jacket and black shirt. Her hair has been curled into waves with several red extensions added to it, and her face has been done over in thick make-up. I smile when I meet her, seconds before we run on stage.

"You look smashing Mr. Moon," Ally smiles at me, one of her hands holding her microphone. I grin toothily back at her.

"As do you, Mrs. Moon. Trish is going to be jealous she didn't pick out your outfit," I joke. Ally rolls her eyes.

"Yes. Between her and Joella I'm pretty sure they could put Chanel, Gucci, _and _Prada out of buisness," Ally laughs, before stepping onto her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to her nose. She smiles as the crowd starts to cheer like crazy, before turning to run out. I catch her arm at the last second. She looks back at me with a question.

"What did you want to tell me earlier?" I have to pull her close so as to speak directly in her ear. She meets my eyes, before pressing her lips so that they brush against my ear.

"I'm pregnant," She smiles up at me.

And then she runs onto stage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I was not expecting such a strong response to the first chapter, especially after I abandoned this for so long! Thanks so much - I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You. Guys. Are. Marvelous. ;)**

**This chapter is a bit of filler (I know, I know. We've only just started and I'm already doing a filler chapter.) But it contains Austin's reaction, as well as him coming to terms with it. Cause you know, becoming a dad's a big deal. The next chapter will deal with his family's reactions, as well as get more into the plot of the story. **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

My jaw drops.

Can you blame me?

One second, I'm Austin Moon. The guy who's like a super spy, while also being a super _star. _Next thing I know, BAM. You're a Dad! And then, not only does my absolutely gorgeous wife drop a bomb on me like that (And trust me, she's dropped the other kind of bomb on me too, so I _know _the difference), but it's right before a concert. And when I say right before, I mean _right before._

So now I am standing here off stage, when my cue to go onstage passed about three and a half seconds ago, looking like an idiot, trying to make my brain process the information delivered to me. Don't get me wrong - I'm a genius, if I do say so myself. But processing things like polynomials and world domination don't even fall onto the same _scale _as being told your gonna be a father.

Seriously.

For a super genius, Ally really needs to work on her timing.

"Austin! What the _hell are you doing!" _A stage manager shouts at me. I look behind, but instead I feel to hands on my shoulder blades, and a blow force my feet to move.

_That _gets my brain into action pretty fast.

Y'know. Cause if it didn't, I would've face planted onto stage. In front of thousands of people. One of them being my wife.

Well, at least I'd certainly get props for creative entrances. Of course, after Trish killed me, and my cousins mocked me to my deathbed. I can just picture the scene back home. It'd be a story for generations. I'd never live it down.

The spotlights blind me as soon as I enter, and the noise of the stadium increases in a way that I didn't even realize could happen. Ally is laughing while singing, and I barely have time to find my mic, before it's my turn to sing.

Most of the stuff just comes naturally. It's not till the third or fourth song that reality really hits. Man, I'm going to be a dad. the thought terrifies me and excites me at the same time. For starters, I still feel like a kid myself sometimes, even though I'm twenty-five. The responsibility of having a child... I wonder if I'm ready. Not only that, but I never really had a father myself growing up. Don't get me wrong, my parents are great. But they were almost always off on missions, so I was raised by my grandparents with my cousins.

What if I do something wrong?

I know this is going to sound funny, but what if I do something wrong and it messes my child up forever? And I don't mean physically, like dropping it or something. I'm not the good father type. I've seen things - I've _done _things that even make me wince and wish I couls forget. What if I emotionally scar our child? I don't think I could ever forgive myself.

But despite the doubts that sit heavily with me, deep within my chest, I still feel a spark of something ignite. I'm going to be a _dad. _A part of me and Ally. The thought makes my toes tingle and my head feel as though it's on could nine.

While Ally shoots me smiles throughout the performance, I can tell that she's nervous. The first thing I did was rake my eyes over her body (Not in that way, you Perv. She's my _wife. _It's best you remember that.) looking for any physical signs. There were none, of course, so I figured she mustn't be very far along.

By the time we get to our last song however, I decide to put her nerves at ease. As always, we walk together for the final refrain, making the audience go crazy. But instead of just putting our arms around eachothers shoulders, I pull Ally in for a kiss.

I'm not sure if it's her nerves, or just her initial shock that makes her squeal so loudly, but it puts a smile on my face as I kiss her, especially since it was loud enough for the mic to pick it up. Our fans go wild - we hardly ever kiss in public. I meet her eyes as we pull away, and smile. _I love you, _I mouth, and she does likewise back, before I grab her hand and shout into the microphone, "Goodnight Cali!"

The cheers deafen us as we run off stage, and they make me feel as though I'm soaring. Maybe I am - it's hard to tell. Concerts always leave me feeling pumped and full of energy. This one especially considering.

Ally and I are issued into our seperate change rooms, and ushered along. Somewhere along the line someone brings me a burger which I'm more than grateful for. Just like the beginning of the concert, this part is also a blur. I wall of bodies protects me as I make it to the plane. Of course, I don't need tehm, but I have to keep up appeareances so as not to give away my cover, you know? I occasionally stop and sign girl's shirts and pictures, although none stay in my memory.

By the time we finally get onto the plane, and it's in the air, I feel like passing out. But instead, I turn to the exhausted brunnette beside me.

"So, how far along are you?" I ask, not sure what's considered an appropiate question in this case. I once asked Joella how much she weighed, and apparently it was the wrong question, and resulted in me being locked out of any bathrooms I came in contact with until I had to give up mydignity and go behind a tree. Needless to say, I am NOT making that mistake again.

"Three weeks," Her voice is soft in the dim light. We only have one overhead bulb on, but the night sky is full of stars, as well as half of the moon. So her face is illuminated anyways, casting a pale glow on her features. "I just found out a couple of days ago though. I wasn't sure how to tell you."

I run a hand through my hair. "Well, perhaps next time not before we're about to go on stage," I joke, hoping that my nerves don't ease through. Ally chuckles slightly.

"That was pretty priceless," She admits. We sit in silence for another moment before she continues. "So... are you okay with it?"

Her question startles me, and I stare at Ally aghast. "Why would I not be okay with it?"

She shifts under my scrutiny, and for the first time, I can see just how much pressure this has been on her. "Well, I wasn't sure. We're spies, Austin. And popstars. You have a great career in both industries, and I wasn't sure if you'd want to have a child with everything going on."

"Ally," I grab her hand. "Of course I want a family. Yes, I enjoy my work, but it's not what's important to me." I meet her eyes. "You are. And now, our child is too," I rest my hand gently on her stomach, stupidly expecting to feel something, and then chastizing myself when I don't.

Ally smiles in relief. "I'm glad you feel that way," She kisses my cheek gentley. I smile back at her, before pulling away slightly.

"But _you _have to tell my parents."

She gets a good laugh out of that. We chat for a while more about silly things, before she eventually drifts asleep on my shoulder. I follow soon after, her steady breaths easing my mind to sleep.

I'm jolted awake in the morning by pounding throughout the aircraft. I crack my eyes open slowly, to find Ally's head resting on my shoulder as we're curled up in our seats still. The plane is sitting on our airstrip, and the sun is shining through the window. I suspect that we landed some time last night, and the others decided to just let us sleep here rather than attempt to wake us up. Smart choice.

A pounding noise echoes through again, but this time it's followed by Joella's voice. "PANCAKES!"

A smile spreads across my face at that. Ever since our first concert, my cousins have made it a tradition to make me pancakes the morning after. I don't plan on breaking it any time soon. I gently shake Ally's shoulder, and her eyes open groggily. I place a kiss on her cheek.

"C'mon Gorgeous," I smile, standing up and stretching once Ally moves off me. "Pancake time."

My legs are numb from sleeping in a chair, but since one of my legs is part metal, I balance myself on that and stay standing. I help, or more or less pull, Ally out of her chair, before rushing for the plane's door and heading to the house.

You know that wonderful feeling you get when you walk into your home? Not your house, but your home? Like a balloon has been blown up in your chest, and you just can't smile wide enough. As though you feet are no longer touching the ground, because the sounds and smells are exactly as they should be?

That's what I feel like everytime I cross our Rancher's threshold.

My face splits into a grin as the first thing I hear is Trish yelling at Dez to put the fire out. The warm sscent of pancakes covered in sticky syrop reaches me, mingled with the slightest hint of something burning. I hear the pitter patter of little feet, followed by several squeals as my niece and nephew blast around the kitchen in a game of tag, as well as the familiar squeak of my Grandfather's rocking chair as he sways with a newspaper in hand.

Home.

As soon as Ally and I enter the kitchen, the best part happens. My cousins all bolt up from their various positions, which includes Acacia glaring at the grill in a terrifying manner. Sam and Zach's argument about pancake toppings stops mid-sentence, and Trish whacks Dez once more before they both turn to us as well. Thomas looks up from his papers at the table, and Eton and Eiley halt to a stop. My Grandfather sends me a nod.

"Austin! Ally!" They all shout at variuous times but with the same amount of enthusiasm. I squeeze Ally's hand, before letting go to brace against the force of my niece and nephew as they run and jump into my arms. Even though they're only just four, they have been raised by a group of spies, assassins, and thieves. Needless to say, they know how to tackle.

"Hey guys," I laugh as I ruffle their hair. "How are you doing?"

"Good!" They smile in unison, both missing a front tooth. They have theirmom's dark hair, and their father's blue eyes. But as they've aged I've seen some other features as well. Joella's eyebrows, Acacia's nose. Sam's cheekbones, and I'm pretty sure it's my smile that they have. "We saw you on TV last night!"

Before I can reply, their mother cuts them off.

"You did _what _last night?" Lauren glares at her kids from her wheelchair. It's not that intimidating though, seeing as how I bedazzled her wheelchair last week and she hadn't removed the jewels yet. "That showing was at least four hours past your bedtime!"

"Aunt Trish let us!" The twins squeal, as Trish shoots them a dirty look. But before Lauren can rip a streak in Trish, Joella pipes up.

"What was with your delay last night? You've never done that before," She says as she flips a pancake. Ally and I take a seat at the table. I met her eyes briefly, and we connect hands under the table top.

"Ally informed me of something which left me a little dazed, to say the least last night," I give said woman a rueful smile.

"How can your lack of intelligence be that shocking if you're reminded of it every day?" Thomas quips from where he's sitting at the other end of the table, smirking. I roll my eyes, but grin back good naturedly.

"Please. I graduated from Oxford at fourteen."

"As did I," He shoots back. How could I forget? We were bitter rivals back then.

"Boys," Lauren interjects. "You both loose. I graduated at twelve."

Tommy and I both stick our tongues out at her.

"Enough of the blither," Acacia rolls her eyes, before stabbing her pancake in a way that makes me flinch. "What could have shocked you so badly?"

I look at Ally again. And in that moment, I know that everything will be fine. Because we're Austin and Ally. She smiles and never breaks eye contact with me as she tells our family, "We're going to have a kid."

It's as though everything in the room stills. I brace myself for their reactions, as I already see several jaws drop. The heavy silence lasts all of two seconds.

"_What?!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm seriously sorry. But I did warn you guys at the beginning that this story was going to have a sketchy updating schedule. My life is absolutely hectic, and I'm honesty surprised I found the time to get even this done. I'm trying to tie up lots of applications for scholarships and Universities right now, so my schedule is limited. Not to mention the course work I'm dealing with.**

**In other words: No promises on when the next update will be.**

**I'll try to get one up, or maybe several during Winter Break, but I'm not gonna commit to anything, cause ultimately I'll dissapoint. Anyways, hope this shortie can tie you over till then. Look on the bright side. We're finally getting into the action :)**

"Okay, so on Cragslist there's tickets _on sale _for two hundred each. One way tickets to Russia-"

"Austin-"

"-Then again, maybe not such a great deal. Hey! Here's three hundred buck one's to Alaska-"

"_Austin-"_

"-I'm positive my cousins won't find us there!"

"_AUSTIN!" _

Ally's exhasperatted shout finally draws my attention from my phone. I look up ather innocently. "Yeah Alls?"

She rolls her eyes, before collapsing beside me on our King-sized bed. "We are _not _moving to Alaska."

My eyebrows crease together in confusion. "But Ally, didn't you hear me? These tickets are only _three hundred dollars!"_

Her hand flies out ninja fast (And I unfortunately actually KNOW how fast ninjas move, thanks to a mission we did in Japan a few years back) and socks me in the stomach, hitting my ticklish spot at the same time. It leaves me gasping for air like a fish out of water, as Ally gracefully swoops my phone out of my defenseless hands.

"Suck it up, buttercup," She sticks her tongue out at me rather immaturedly. "I'm the one who's pregnant, not you. The least you can do is deal with your cousins."

I whine childishly as I try to bury myself alive in the pillows on our bed. It doesn't work. "But _Al-ly," _I sing her name. "You saw how bad they got when Lauren was pregnant. Like, come on. Do you really want to deal with their baby bedroom colour ideas again?"

"Hmn," Ally gives a non-commital hum as I feel her burrow herself into my side. My arms naturally fall around her and pull her close. "That was pretty bad. Although from what I remember, you were the worst."

I make a face even though I know that she's not looking at me. "Was not. It's not my fault that my cousins are colour blind. Green was the obvious choice."

"Honey, I'm going to have to agree with Joella here. There's a reason you didn't follow in your mother's footsteps, and become an interior decorator."

I roll my eyes. "Are we forgetting that Joella is the _legally blind one?"_

Ally pats my shoulder, almost consollingly. "Don't feel bad, Hun. You can't be good at everything."

I just grumble in response as I try to bury myself deeper into the pillows. After a beat of silence, I finaly can't help but blurt out the question on my mind.

"We are going to paint the baby room green though, right?"

Before Ally can respond, there's a sharp rap on our bedroom door. We sit up immediately, all tomfoolery gone. Growing up as a spy, you learn to notice the small things. Loud abrasive knocks usually meant my cousins were looking to kill me. Spontaneous bursts indicated Dez, and knocks that were usually preluded by threats and shouts often came from Trish.

Thomas was the only one who gave a neat rap.

My feet are moving and have opened the door before I can even blink. I can count on one hand the amount of times Thomas has knocked on our door and it hasn't been serious.

As soon as I yank the piece of wood open, I'm greeted by a flustered looking Tommy. His black hair sticks up everywhich direction, and his fingers flip jittery through papers. When he looks up and meets my eyes with his wild ones, his thick glasses frames threaten to fall from the bridge of his nose.

"Austin, hey man. I know this is probably a bad time - Congrats, by the way, never gotto tell you that earlier - but something just came in that I thought you should know. I've scheduled a meeting in the Down Town in five minutes."

Ally smiles. "Thanks Thomas. We'll be there."

Tommy gave a distracted smile, before disappearing.

I lean heavily against the door frame. "Five bucks it's another problem in Russia."

Ally snorts, before she grabs my arm and starts pulling me from the comforts of our room. "We just dealt with Russia last month. Have a little faith."

"Sweetheart, I lost all faith in them after Kolyma," I growl as a joke, but the underlying truth sobers us slightly. Her fingers lace through mine, and I give her hand a squeeze. We don't speak at all again until we reach the Down Town.

Built into our Rancher by my ever eccentric, tech-savvy bestfriend, the Down Town is sort of like our Communication hub, and could even be considered our HQ. Dug underneath my grandpa's old farm house, the Down Town is filled to the brin with all sorts of goodies. It's usually where we do all of our training and such.

By the time we've finally maneuvered through the labryinth of tunnels and rooms, everyone is already there. Eton and Eiley bounce in excitement - they're rarely allowed down here with permission, although I have caught them sneaking around a few times.

"Has anybody seen my book?" My cousin's screech is the first thing we hear. I'm pretty sure you can guess which cousin shouted that.

"Did you try your bookshelf?" Sam rolls his eyes athis sister in law. Zach gives his brother a whap on the back of the head, knowing as well as I do that comments like that do NOT help when Lauren is missing a book.

"No, it must've slipped my mind," She scowls at him from her wheelchair. If she wasn't trapped to the confines of the thing, I'm pretty sure Sam would be dead right now, brother in law or not.

"Hey," Zach tries to calm her down, rubbing a spot between her shoulder blades. "Don't worry, we'll find it after the meeting. The twins probably were reading it somewhere."

Lauren shoots her children a dirty look. It's strange to think that could be Ally and I in several months.

To this day it still surprises me when Zach manages to calm Lauren down, but I don't complain. I drop onto the couch beside him, pulling Ally onto my lap as I go. Thomas looks relieved once we do.

"Excellent," He smiles in that lop-sided, yet still charming way of his. "Several things to deal with."

"Isn't there always?" Acacia pipes up wrily from her wooden chair in the corner. As always, her face is a school masked of indifference. She's the only one who didn't completely freak when we broke the news. Then again, she hasn't exactly freaked since she was sixteen. She's the one who usually _does _the freaking.

"Raise your hand if you feel like dying in a hole right now!" Dez's hand shoots sky high. Even at twenty-five, I still sometimes question his mental health.

"Raise your hand if you're sitting beside an idiot right now!" Trish tacks on in a fake-cheery voice quickly afterwards, as she shoots a glare at Dez on her right. Her hand, followed by Ally's goes bolting up.

"Ally!" I yank her hand down, faking hurt.

"Sorry sweety," She pats my cheek almost condescendingly while smiling. "But Trish is right."

"Thank you!" Said girl rolls her eyes dramatically, before leaning back and twisting her body so that her feet rest on my best friend's lap. "Finally someone recognizes my genius!"

"Well, no amount of genius could've predicted this," Thomas catches our attention with a solemn voice, sucking the cheer out of the air. I turn to him sharply, and for the first time, see just how distraught he is.

"Predicted what?" Joella beats me to the punch line. Thomas merely gulps.

"The President's been assasinated."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again and Happy Holidays! Another short one, but I really wanted to end it here. I might be able to update again before the break is over hopefully! If not, I hope this can tide you over! Thanks again for all your support. Until next time ;)**

"I'm on hold with the Secretary of Defense!"

"Dez, where did you put the Vice President's number?!"

"Momma, Eton stole my candy!"

I watch the flurry of chaos before me, something ugly turning in my stomach. I'm actually on hold with someone from he Pentagon myself. Thomas is dealing with the big guns, as he's our specialist in that area, but I still have to pull up my socks occasionally when fallouts like this happens.

"Here Eiley," I pass my niece a lifesaver from my own pocket. There's a bit of lint on it, and I'm not sure how long it's been in there to tell the truth, but judging from the grateful look Lauren's giving me, it doesn't matter. My said cousin's a bit too busy trying to reason with IMF, to worry about her kid's candy problems.

"_Senator Stern, speaking. Mr. Moon?"_

I nearly sigh in relief as the junky elevator music cuts out over the phone to be replaced by a voice. "Yes sir. My unit and I just heard the news."

_"Wonderful. Then perhaps you can tell me what the bloody hell is going on!"_

I wince. "We're figuring that out right now, Sir. Do you have any information that may be of used to-"

I'm cut off by the flatline of the phone, indicating that Senator Stuck-Up decided to hang up. I hold back a growl, as I push my own disconnect button a little too harshly. "Dez! Did you find anything?" I ask.

I locate him across the room, solely due to his flaming hair. He's typing furiously at some large database he created a few years ago. Words are flying across the screens so fast, that I wonder if he can actually process all the information so quickly. But I don't doubt him for a second. If the words are moving that fast, it's because he can _read _that fast. He didn't major in Tech for nothing.

"It's all hushed up at the moment!" He shouts back. "Not a word. He wasn't due for any public appearances, so it must've happened in private. But I can't fine any lines of interference to the White House except our own!"

I scowl and turn to our hacker. "How about you Sam?"

"I can't find anything in the major terrorist groups suggesting a planned assasination. KKK, Mafia, all is silent. It's like it hasn't even happened yet."

Cue my sigh. "That could be a problem. If it isn't any major terrorist group, then we could be dealing with either some solo terrorist, or a new one all together. Keep an eye on all channels, and let me know the moment you see anything."

"On it Boss," Both Dez and Sam intone as I turn to Ally.

"What our folks say?" I ask as I start to shuffle through papers that Trish printed off of all suspiscious activity concerning the White House for the past week. "Any intel?"

"It's as mucha shock for them as it is for us," Ally sits down heavily once she hangs up her phone completely. Whether it's subconscious or not,her hand goes to rest on her stomach.

"Hey," I bend down so I'm at eye level with her, speaking quietly so no one else can here me. "It's going to be okay," I place my hand over top of hers. "I promise."

"Hey, Austin?" Zach asks hesitantly. I bite back a snappy retort, knowing it'sjust my nerves, before standing up and facing my brother-in-law.

"Zach?" I try not to let my exhaustion show as much as I'm feeling it. "MI6 say anything?"

"Just the usual. They had no part of it, Americans are idiots, Blah, blah, blah. You get the gist." He runs a hand through his hair with his own weary sigh.

"Great," I mutter. "What about Interpol?"

Zach shook his head. "Ace is on the phone with them right now, but from her facial expressions, I'd presume the intel is the same."

"Hey Cuz," Joella speaks up, her hand on the mic of her phone as she shouts at me from across the room. "Elliot says he'll be here in a few hours. He's boarding a plane in Turkey right now, and it's headed straight here."

"Finally some good news," I mutter, although perhaps Elliot coming isn't all _that _great. We have a complicated history. I'm pretty sure he and Ally used to have a thing before I came into the picture. Or at least, they almost had a thing before I came.

"Uncle Austin, Uncle Austin, Uncle Austin!" My attention is dragged to my bouncing nephew, a pout on his features. "Why did you give Eiley a candy and not me?"

I fight the urge to roll my eyes. "Because you took her candy in the first place, Eton. You know that wasn't very nice."

Before Eton can say anything, my phone goes off. I tap the green icon and bring it up to my ear. "Austin Moon speaking."

_"You left the stove top on."_

"What?" My confusion raises my voice several octaves. Everyone else in the room pauses and looks at me expectantly. "Who is this?"

_"Who do you think, you bloody bafoon?"_ The insult alone answers my question. _"Now are you gonna come up and turn the stove off?"_

"Grandpa!" I shout incredulously. "We're kind of dealing with a world crisis down here. Can't you, oh, I don't know, maybe _turn it off yourself?"_

_"Yeesh,"_ I hear my grandpa grumble from the other end of thephone. "_Ally's supposed to be the hormonal one. Not you."_

I don't even deign that with a response as I hit the off button. Seriously? The stove? Sometimes I wonder how my family is one of the best. If anything, the only thing we seem to excell at is lunacy.

Wow. Perhaps the world really is doomed.

Everyone's still looking at me.

"What are you waiting for?" My frustration is seeping into my voice. They all go back to whatever it was they were doing. I feel a small hand on my shoulder.

"Austin," Her comforting voice reaches me. "Calm down. You're of no use to anyone like this. We need you to take charge. Not break down."

"Easier said than done, Alls," I grumble as I rub my temples. "The President has been assasinated - the same man who asked us to guard him, may I remind you - and nobody seems to have any clue as to what's going on!"

"I know, Austin. I know. But right now we need you. You're our leader. Trish is the whiner."

"Hey!" Ally's bestfriend protests from where ever she is. A small laugh bubbles from within me as Ally smiles herself.

"C'mon, Boss," She says gentley.

"Alright," I weave my fingers with hers. I take a deep breath, savouring the feel of peace for just a moment more. Then I turn back to Dez and Sam. "Make sure you scan any frequency that made contact with the White House over the past week. I don't care if it's the pizza man. You scan 'em. Then I want you to hack into IMF, MI6, and Interpol. I don't care if they say they know nothing, you better check for yourselves."

"Right-e-o!" Dez shouts back, and I see several new windows open between the two of them. I turn to Trish, Zach, and Ally.

"I want a list of every person that has stepped foot in a hundred foot radius of the President for the last week. If we're lucky, perhaps they manually tagged him with a tap of sorts. Same thing with any new shipments, repairs, if someone brought him coffee - all of it. Don't leave anything out."

"On it," Zach nods, as I turn to my cousins.

"I want you three to compile a list of people to interview. Highest suspects on top. I want them in here by _tonight. _No buts about it. Understand?"

"Got it Cuz," They shout in unison, finally going into robot mode and doing what they were trained to do.

"Eton, Eiley," I catch my niece and nephew's attention. "I want you to..." I trail off as I try to think of a job friendly enough for almost-five-year-olds. "Do a hundred jumping jacks right now!"

They set off in a frenzy, making me dizzy just looking at them. Did I used to have that much energy? Yikes. I wonder what happened to it.

I'm not sure how much time passes like that - everyone working, me trying to process. Hours, minutes, it all blurs together like my Grandpa's Jumbalya. A mess of flavours. Plain, until you get your bite of pepper.

And man, was ours intense.

"Hey, Aus?" Lauren's voice is unsure as it breaks through the work atmosphere. It takes a moment for it to register though, as her voice carries none of the self-confidence it usually does.

"Yeah?" I shoot her a questioning look. But whenI glance over, it looks like she's melted into her wheelchair. Her face is devoid of colour, as her fingers fly over her keyboard at inhuman speeds. I rush over, thinking she's found something. But to my utter confusion, when I look at her screen, all I can see are helicopters surrounding a house, and men in black with guns way too big for them running around a dark scenery.

Scenery that looks like our Rancher's.

I barely realize what's going on, when two spotlights illuminate the house, revealing the weaponry that surrounds it. A voice vibrates through the cam, but it's unnecesary since I can hear it revrebrating from above us.

My stomach drops into no-man's-land.

"_Austin Moon and Company, come out of the house with your hands above your heads. You're under arrest by the Unites States of America, for treason, conspiracy, and assasinating the President of the United States."_


End file.
